


Devil's Doorbell

by gayest_bee



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Devil comes in at the end, He does nothing lmao, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Trans king dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayest_bee/pseuds/gayest_bee
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post about a facebook post where someone calls the clit "the devils doorbell"





	Devil's Doorbell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so it might be really bad. Also lemme know if i need to tag anything.
> 
> I refer to KD's dick as both a dick and a clit, please be careful if you suffer from dysphoria ❤
> 
> Link to the post: https://atheologist.tumblr.com/image/170514256250

King Dice finally had a couple hours to himself and whats a better way to spend it, then jacking off in his room? 

It had been so long since he'd been touched and for the past week he'd wanted nothing more than to _fuck_. The casino had been too busy to leave by itself for more than an hour, and his a multiple orgasm kinda fella. 

Finally, he pulled his gloves off and shove a hand down his slacks. It didn’t take much more than a few well placed fingers, and thoughts, to get him nice and wet.

Hard, slow circles, with just a hint of nails, on his hot clit was all it took to make him bite his lip to stop from moaning loudly. It had been far too long and King knew exactly what he likes.

Soon it wasn't enough and he was rolling over, shoving his pants to his knees with one hand, while the other reached for the vibe in the bedside table.

The buzz of the vibe was both too much, and not enough. 

He moved two, then three, fingers to his mouth, sucking them deeply while wanting more, more, _more_. He needed something hot, thick and heavy in his mouth, down his throat, but for now his fingers helped the fantasy, and the noise levels.

God, he _needed_ more. His legs were twitching and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Then, by chance more than anything, he slipped the vibe lower and slid a nail against the hood of his clit and he was gone. Thighs squeezed his hand as slick wetness dripped past his fingers and onto the bed and slacks below him.

He kept the vibe where it was, the too strong buzzing only prolonging his pleasure for the moment.

Just as he went to pull the vibe away, the, locked, door to his room flew open and a deep, husky voice purred from the doorway. 

“You called Kingy?”


End file.
